feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Solomon/Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversation “...” Level Up Quotes * “Am I imagining things or have I gotten... bulkier?” (2+ stats up; HP, Attack, or Defense focused) * “I‘m light on my feet today, but I can still do more.” (2+ stats up; Speed or Skill focused) * “I... I have it under control... I can do this.” (2+ stats up; Luck or Resistance focused) * “This is some kind of joke, right?” (0-1 stat up) * “I’ve finally mastered control. Now to master the magic.” (Max stats) Class Change * “Maybe a change of pace will do me some good.” Summary Screen * “I could have sat that out and it’d be just as easy.” (Easy victory) * “That was... rough, to put it nicely.” (Hard victory) * “Can... Can I sit the next battle out? Maybe the next five?” (Fatigued) * “Mourn all you want. It won’t bring them back.” (Ally dies) * “That’s it. I’m out. From here on, you’re on your own.” (A+ or S Support dies) Final Map Quote “I can’t say this is what I expected on the day I left the hamlet... but I did promise I’d see this thing through to the end. So, what say you we finish what we started?” Battle Quotes When Selected * “Alright, fine. I’ll do it.” (Full/High health) * “Really twisting my arm, huh?” (Medium health) * “What are you, nuts...?” (Low health) Using Healing Item * “Ugh, I can’t stomach this...” (Disliked) * “I guess I’ve had worse.” (Neutral) * “Hey, not bad.” (Liked) * “So... good...” (Loved) Dual Support *“If I have to...” *“Alright, alright...” *“Let’s make it quick.” *“Fine, already...” *“It’s their funeral.” *“Let’s go, let’s go!” *“Okay...” Attack Stance *“Forgetting someone?” *“I guess I’ll help...” *“I’ll hurry this up!” *“And another!” *“Ugh, fine...” Guard Stance *“Hey, watch it!” *“Just get back!” *“I can’t believe this...” Enemy Dodges * “What...?” * “Tch, careless...” Enemy Does 1 or No Damage * “Don’t bother.” * “Was that an attack?” Critical * “Out of my sight!” * “Let’s just get this over with!” * “Any last words?” * “Brace yourself!” Finishing Blow * “Begone!” * “Enough!” Defeated Enemy * “Can I go home yet?” * “*sigh* Amateur.” * “We’re done here.” * “That’s that.” * “It’s a necessary evil.” * “That’s my quota for today.” * “Please tell me that’s the last one.” Partner Defeated Enemy/Upon Being Healed * “I didn’t ask for your help.” * “Uh... thanks?” Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * “...” (Critical Hit) * “...” (Critical Hit) * “...” (A+ Support defeats an enemy) * “...” (A+ Support defeats an enemy) * “...” (S-Support defeats an enemy) * “...” (S-Support defeats an enemy) * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” Negative Reaction to Allies * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” * “...” Nearby Ally Below Half Health * “...” * “...” * “...” Death Quotes * “...” (Classic Mode) * “...” (Casual Mode) Base Conversations First Conversation “...” Second Conversation “...” Third Conversation “...”